La Blanche Dame du Rohan
by Syana Argentia
Summary: La fillette entra précipitamment dans sa chambre.Elle se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans les couvertures. "Je ne veux pas être une Dame… Je ne veux pas ! Je veux être comme Eomer ! Comme Théodred ! Je veux apprendre à me battre ! "


_Bonsoir, _

_Après de nombreux OS sur des personnages assez connus du Seigneur des Anneaux ;) J'ai décidé de m'attaquer à des personnages que je trouve plutôt mis en retrait. _

_Et aujourd'hui ce sera Eowyn, douce (Ou pas) Dame du Rohan :)_

_Un petit OS simple qui met en avant sa relation avec son oncle et qui met en avant son côté combatif ;)_

**_Note: _**_Merci à la Petite Souris pour sa correction, son aide et ses encouragements ;)_

* * *

**La Blanche Dame du Rohan**

La fillette entra précipitamment dans sa chambre, poussant si fortement la porte que celle-ci vint claquer avec fracas contre le mur. Ignorant le bruit et les questions des personnes présentes, qu'elle venait de créer face à ses agissements étranges, elle se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans les couvertures vertes qui la bordaient chaque soir afin d'y dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Dame Eowyn ! Gronda une voix près d'elle. Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter pour une fille de sang royale ! Montrez-vous à la hauteur de votre rang !

La jeune fille ignora ce que lui disait sa gouvernante, poussant un grognement qu'elle savait peu digne d'une fille noble telle qu'elle. Elle s'apprêta à enfouir plus profondément sa figure dans ses couvertures mais deux mains vinrent la saisir solidement par les épaules pour la relever avec fermeté.

Elle sentit son frêle corps être soulevé sans peine avant d'être posé au sol. La fillette abaissa alors immédiatement son visage vers le sol, préférant continuer à jouer les effrontées devant les servantes présentes et face à sa gouvernante, chargée depuis longtemps de son éducation. Après tout, si elle était de sang royal, elles étaient inférieures à elle et elle ne leur devait rien.

- Redresse-toi jeune fille ! Comportes-toi comme une digne femme du Rohan par tous les Dieux ! Ou peut-être souhaites-tu faire honte à tes parents ?!

A ces mots, Eowyn sursauta brusquement, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup violent au visage. Elle releva ensuite la tête pour adresser un regard glacial qui déstabilisa secrètement la vieille femme en face d'elle.

- Je vous déteste ! Cracha Eowyn soudainement. Je vous hais du plus profond de mon cœur Rahime !

La dénommée Rahime encaissa les propos blessant de la jeune Rohirrim avec peine. La fillette, la respiration saccadée, continuait de la fixer avec colère. La gouvernante resta durant plusieurs secondes silencieuse, contemplant le visage d'Eowyn. Puis, elle lâcha un gros soupir avant de prononcer d'une voix lente et tremblante :

- J'ai si honte de toi Eowyn… Tout comme tes parents ont certainement honte de toi en ce moment !

- Ne dites pas cela ! Attaqua à nouveau la fillette ave rage. Vous ne savez rien d'eux !

- SILENCE ! Cria Rahime, ce qui eut le don d'effrayer la jeune fille qui se tut immédiatement, peu habituée à voir tant de colère émaner de sa gouvernante. Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler… Quel déshonneur pour tes parents ! Toi qui étais une enfant si calme, si vertueuse autrefois ! Comment as-tu pu accepter de devenir ainsi ! Ce n'est pas ce que ta mère voudrait pour toi !

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait pour moi ! Murmura Eowyn d'une voix tremblante. Elle est morte… Tout comme mon père… Ils ne… Sont… Plus là…

La voix de la fillette se brisa soudainement. Des larmes parurent dans ses yeux avant de couler lentement sur ses joues pâles.

Rahime se mordit fortement la lèvre avant de lever les yeux et de congédier rapidement les servantes présentes. Ce ne fut qu'une fois seule, qu'elle s'autorisa à prendre doucement la jeune fille dans les bras. Les sanglots de cette dernière redoublèrent en percevant l'étreinte si chaleureuse et réconfortante autour d'elle.

- Calme-toi Eowyn… Par tous les Dieux… Calme-toi mon enfant !

La gouvernante se pencha ensuite délicatement, posant un genou au sol pour se mettre à la hauteur de la Rohirrim. D'un geste tendre, presque maternel, elle leva sa main pour remettre une boucle de ses cheveux blonds, semblable à de l'or, avant de redescendre sur sa joue mouillée qu'elle caressa doucement.

- Je suis désolée de m'être montrée si dure avec toi Eowyn… C'est parce que… Je ne reconnais pas la jeune fille que j'ai si bien connu à la cour de tes parents, Eowyn… J'ai été à tes côtés lorsque Dame Théodwyn, ta mère, était encore en vie, ainsi que ton père, Maréchal de la Marche. Et j'ai encore la chance d'être à tes côtés maintenant que ton oncle, le Roi Théoden, vous a recueilli toi et ton frère. Mais je ne supporterais pas de te voir dissimuler ta douleur dans cette colère et cette effronterie qui ne te ressemblent pas ! Je sais que tu es perdue depuis la mort de tes parents… Mais agir ainsi ne t'aidera pas…

La jeune fille continuait de sangloter doucement contre son épaule non sans écouter attentivement ses paroles.

- Allons Eowyn, reprends-toi mon enfant ! Déclara la gouvernante avec plus de fermeté. Rends fiers tes parents !

Eowyn eut un petit hochement de tête avant de relever son visage larmoyant vers elle.

- Je ne veux pas être une Dame… Je ne veux pas !

- Que me chantes-tu là ? Tu es née ainsi Eowyn ! Et tu dois garder ton rang ! Plus tard, au vu de ta grande beauté, on viendra certainement en très grand nombre demander ta main. Tu feras un très beau mariage ! J'en suis certaine !

- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! S'exclama Eowyn en se redressant brusquement, s'écartant le plus possible d'elle.

- Je ne te comprends pas Eowyn… Marmonna avec colère Rahime. Autrefois, tu étais fière à cette idée. Oh Seigneur ! Ce que j'ai honte de toi ! Tu es devenue une petite égoïste ! Si ta mère te…

- Rahime…

La voix ferme du Roi du Rohan jaillit brusquement derrière le dos de la femme. La gouvernante se releva avec précipitation et s'inclina, les joues rouges de gêne. La confusion venait prendre place dans son esprit à l'idée que son Souverain l'ait surpris dans cette situation, à prononcer de dures paroles à l'encontre de sa nièce.

- Sortez Rahime ! Ordonna Théoden sèchement. Je dois m'entretenir seul avec ma nièce.

- Bien Majesté… Murmura la nourrice d'une voix craintive.

Eowyn la regarda partir hâtivement, la culpabilité montant peu à peu en elle. Elle porta alors son regard suppliant sur son oncle et lui dit une petite voix tremblante :

- Ne punissez pas Rahime, mon oncle. Elle n'a réagi de cette façon que parce que je ne me suis guère montrée respectueuse envers elle.

Le Roi observa longuement sa nièce, son regard s'attardant sur ses yeux rougis, devenus à présent aussi durs que l'acier. A cet instant, Théoden crût revoir sa jeune sœur, Théodwyn. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de la fillette, la bravoure qu'elle possédait pour s'adresser à lui, malgré son intimidation évidente envers lui.

- Il est sage, pour une Dame de ton rang, de reconnaitre ses erreurs, commenta Théoden après un moment de silence. Et bien que je trouve les paroles de Rahime très dures, je sais aussi qu'elle agit ainsi pour ton bien. Il serait donc bien sot de ma part de la punir, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Eowyn hésita, ne comprenant pas, l'amusement évident que sembla éprouver son oncle subitement. Puis, elle approuva d'un hochement de tête rapide pour acquiescer, soulagée qu'il pense ainsi.

- Mais laissons cela de côté, reprit lentement le Souverain du Rohan d'un ton plus grave. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Rahime, mais de toi… De toi et de ton comportement…

La jeune fille baissa aussitôt la tête, la honte tirant les traits de son visage. Ce fut avec une certaine crainte qu'elle entendit les pas lourds de son oncle qui approchait d'elle.

La surprise la saisit brutalement lorsqu'elle sentit sa main robuste caresser son menton, avant de la forcer à relever son visage vers lui.

- Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu as fait autour de toi en agissant tel que le fais ? Demanda fermement Théoden. Ton frère m'a avoué ne plus te reconnaitre… Et maintenant, Rahime… Mais où est passée cette jeune fille sage, si calme qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était indifférente à tout ?

- Je ne veux plus être cette fille-là, murmura Eowyn doucement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, ne voulant nullement croiser le regard sévère de son oncle. Je veux être comme Eomer ! Comme Théodred ! Je veux apprendre à me battre ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas apprendre à me défendre !

Les yeux du Roi s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à cette nouvelle. Il crût dans un premier temps que la fillette se moquait de lui. Mais lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le courage de relever une brève seconde les yeux sur lui, il lut toute la détermination qu'elle possédait à travers la lueur qui éclairait ses prunelles.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda Théoden d'une voix adoucie. Est-ce pour cela que tu as quitté le terrain d'entraînement si hâtivement ?

- Oui… Je le veux… Je suis partie parce que l'homme qui apprend à Eomer à se servir d'une épée, a refusé de me donner à moi aussi une leçon et m'a demandé de retourner à mes activités de coutures… Souffla Eowyn, le visage soudainement rouge. Simplement parce que je suis une fille ! Mais je ne veux pas être une Dame qui ne sait pas se défendre !

- Eowyn… Tu ne peux échapper à ton rang de Dame du Rohan… Tu es l'une des héritières de mon Royaume… Et malheureusement, tu n'es pas née en étant destinée à te battre à la guerre, répliqua Théoden sagement. Néanmoins… Si cela peut apaiser la colère qui t'envahit depuis la mort de tes parents… Alors dans ce cas, j'accepte… J'accepte que tu prennes des leçons.

Les prunelles de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent brusquement d'espoir.

- Mais ! Reprit le Roi sévèrement. En dehors de tes leçons que tu prendras discrètement, je veux que tu te comportes comme une Dame de ton rang devrait se comporter ! Je souhaite que tu redeviennes cette petite fille sage, calme et vivante. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Oh oui mon oncle ! Je vous le jure ! S'écria Eowyn vivement.

Elle se jeta alors brusquement dans les bras de son oncle. Ce dernier eut un rire joyeux devant l'empressement de la fillette. Ses bras robustes vinrent serrer tendrement son petit corps frêle, veillant toutefois à ne pas l'étreindre trop fort, de peur de la blesser face à sa fragilité évidente.

- Tu ne devras dire cela à personne, murmura Théoden doucement contre son oreille. Il ne serait guère bien vu qu'une jeune fille de ton âge se batte comme les hommes… Mais si cela peut te rendre heureuse… Alors j'accepte de transgresser ces règles.

Le Roi s'abaissa ensuite à sa hauteur et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

- Je veux te voir heureuse à nouveau Eowyn… Je veux te voir sourire, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas été présent depuis la disparition d'Eomund et de Théodwyn… Tes parents te manquent, je le sais… Mais je te promets que je serais davantage présent à tes côtés et au côté de ton frère. Je te le jure…

Eowyn lui adressa un sourire, comblée et touchée par ses paroles. Et ce fut naturellement, toute crainte l'ayant quitté, qu'elle blottit son visage contre son cou, remerciant tout bas son oncle.

Mais ils ne savaient, tous deux, à cet instant, qu'un mal se dressait peu à peu, non loin d'ici et allait bientôt prendre possession de l'âme du Roi, allant jusqu'à mener le Rohan dans la noirceur.


End file.
